


Кот знает дорогу

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O котах, Учихах и их месте в жизни Какаши</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот знает дорогу

— Что это? — Какаши с подозрением оглядел Обито. Тот радостно улыбнулся.  
— Подарок, — бодро провозгласил он, пытаясь всучить Какаши что-то, завернутое в тряпку. От тряпки пахло, как от бабушки Казуми, жившей по соседству. Какаши увернулся.  
— Подарок по какому поводу? — его не оставляла подозрительность, а излишняя доброжелательность Обито только добавляла осторожности.  
— День рождения? — Обито на секунду выглядел так, будто попытался вспомнить, когда у Какаши день рождения, но не смог.  
— Еще три месяца, — спокойно ответил Какаши.  
— День рождения учителя? — Обито прыгнул вперед, стараясь схватить Какаши за руку.  
— Тогда подарок должен быть для него, — Обито схватил воздух и зарычал, осознав логичность предположения.   
— Слушай, — он остановился, чуть задыхаясь. — Просто возьми, ладно?  
Обито развернул тряпку, и Какаши пришлось отпрянуть, когда тот ткнул ему в лицо тем, что было в тряпке.  
Какаши смотрел в большие сонные зеленые глаза.  
— Мяу, — сказал обладатель глаз, крошечный черный котенок.  
— Э-э-э-э, нет, — Какаши смотрел в кошачьи глаза, какой-то частью себя уже понимая, что пропал, но все еще не собираясь сдаваться.  
— У него умерла мама, — торопливо начал Обито, чувствуя, что осталось совсем немного, чтобы сломить сопротивление. — И он последний, всех давно разобрали. Я подумал, вы бы отлично поладили.  
Какаши молчал.  
— Если ты его не возьмешь, он станет бездомным, — с отчаянием добавил Обито, и что-то в его голосе напомнило Какаши о пустом и темном доме, где его все равно никто не ждал.  
Кошки клана Учиха были такими же, как их хозяева, зря он посмотрел этому котенку в глаза.  
— Ты должен рассказать мне, чем его кормить, — сказал Какаши, протягивая руки, чтобы взять котенка.   
Обито просиял.  
— Его зовут Мадара. Конечно, я все расскажу!

Какаши повернулся на другой бок и попытался применить технику ухода от реальности, которую шиноби использовали на пытках, чтобы не выдавать важную информацию.  
Не помогло — писклявое мяуканье Мадары проникало в подсознание, селилось в вибрирующих костях, захватывало мир, вытесняя из него самого Какаши.  
С рычанием он сел на кровати.  
— Ну что тебе? — с раздражением спросил он котенка. Два светящихся глаза уставились на него.  
— Мяу, — ответил Мадара.  
— Ты голоден? — спросил Какаши. Он встал, чтобы проверить миску, и обнаружил ее перевернутой, молоко растеклось по полу. Мадара потоптался по луже всеми четырьмя лапами и подошел к Какаши, оставляя за собой молочные следы.

— Обито, — шепотом позвал Какаши. Тот не отозвался, и Какаши потряс его за плечо.  
Нельзя сказать, что ему это не доставило удовольствия. В конце концов, если Какаши не спал, то у Обито тем более не было права дрыхнуть.  
— Что случилось? — Обито вскочил, пытаясь нащупать на поясе кунай, но вскоре понял, что он дома, а не на миссии.  
— Он мяукает, — Какаши показал пальцем на Мадару, устроившегося у него на руках.  
— Покорми его, — пожал плечами Обито.   
— Опрокидывает миску.  
— Конечно, он же еще маленький. Погоди, ты что, никогда не держал животных? — дошло до него. Какаши промолчал.

— Во-первых, молоко должно быть теплым, — Обито достал молоко и налил его в кастрюльку, которую поставил на огонь. — Просто пробуешь пальцем.  
Через пару минут он снял кастрюльку и налил молоко в блюдце.  
— И надо показать ему, что это еда, — он намочил котенку усы, и тот слизнул молоко. Обито сделал так еще пару раз и подтолкнул котенка к блюдцу. Тот ткнулся носом, попробовал молоко и принялся жадно лакать.  
— Еще неделю на молоке, а потом уже надо будет переходить на твердую пищу, — Обито погладил Мадару и почесал его за ухом.  
Какаши хотел откомментировать, что с котятами Обито обращается куда лучше, чем с кунаями, но почему-то не стал этого делать.  
Просто подождал, пока котенок допьет молоко, тихо взял его и ушел так же, как пришел — через окно. Обито остался спать, сидя за столом.

Мадара быстро рос, но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, дела шли только хуже. Он не давался в руки, превратил в лохмотья угол кровати, уходил и приходил, когда вздумается.  
— Наверное, лучше всего бы было завести собаку, — сказал он как-то Обито. Тот покачал головой.  
— Ты недостаточно его любишь, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону. Какаши уставился на Обито.  
— Поясни.  
— Кошки не станут любить тебя только потому, что ты назвался хозяином, — Обито смотрел, как Рин у костра неподалеку помешивала еду в котелке. — Они отвечают на искренние чувства, а кошка всегда чувствует, что ты думаешь о ней. Знаешь, у нас есть традиция самых трудных котов называть Мадарами.  
— Значит, ты специально принес мне самого трудного?  
— Я был уверен, что вы поладите. Если нет, то скоро он уйдет сам, с этим ничего не поделать.  
Какаши подумал про себя, что было бы, пожалуй, неплохо — ему не нравился этот кот, коту не нравился он.  
На следующее утро он обнаружил свою обувь мокрой.   
Это был первый раз, когда Какаши опоздал.

В холодной предрассветной темноте Какаши проверил, полны ли миски с едой и водой, прежде чем уйти. Он всегда проверял перед долгими миссиями, почти всегда надеясь, что, вернувшись, найдет их нетронутыми, и черный кот Мадара больше никогда не вернется. Но Мадара возвращался, шипел на Какаши, продолжал драть занавески с покрывалами и гадить по углам. Про себя Какаши удивлялся, почему он до сих пор не выкинул кота на улицу, но что-то не давало ему это сделать.  
С котами Учих было так же тяжело, как и с самими Учихами.  
Какаши в последний раз проверил оборудование, вышел и запер дверь. Им предстояла сложная миссия, а он теперь джонин и должен доказать учителю, что честно заработал этот ранг.

В тот раз домой Какаши вернулся гораздо позже, чем рассчитывал.   
Он повернул ключи в замке, зашел, скинул обувь и прошел к себе, даже не зажигая свет. Какаши смотрел в темноту одним глазом, второй все еще заживал под плотной повязкой из бинтов. И надо было жить дальше.  
Он потерял отца, а теперь потерял друга.  
Что тяжелое, темное и теплое вскочило на кровать. В темноте сверкнули зеленые глаза.  
— Мяу, — сказал Мадара и, грациозно ступая, подошел к самому лицу Какаши. Сам, впервые.  
Какаши поднял руку и машинально погладил кота. Тот рассматривал его, словно раздумывая, уйти или нет. А потом Мадара закрыл глаза и заурчал, низко, утробно, успокаивающе.  
И Какаши был рад, что кот не ушел. Он сел на кровати, прижал его к себе и гладил, гладил, гладил, пока не почувствовал, как на руки капает что-то теплое и не понял, что это слезы.   
Учихи больше не было, а кот остался.  
Какаши был благодарен ему за то, что тот не ушел. 

— Вы снова опоздали, сенсей! — на три голоса прокричали ему ученики. Какаши оглядел их.  
— У меня была причина, — спокойно ответил он. — Мне надо было похоронить кота.  
Дети промолчали, хотя на лицах Сакуры и Наруто было написано недоверие. Саске же взглянул как-то понимающе.  
Коты не собаки, они ценят искренность. Совсем как Учихи.  
И, если быть искренним с самим собой, Какаши привык к присутствию в своей жизни и тех, и других.  
— Саске, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь, где я могу взять котенка?  
Саске хмыкнул и кивнул.  
— Покажешь мне после занятия.  
— Конечно. Но там остался только один, черный.  
— Мадара?   
Саске не сумел скрыть удивления:  
— Откуда вы… а хотя неважно. Да, Мадара.  
— Мне подходит, — кивнул Какаши.  
Кто знает, какой была бы жизнь Какаши, если бы не Учихи и их коты.   
Но в одном Какаши был уверен — она была бы намного менее полной.


End file.
